Not Normal
by kyliespenname
Summary: Eli,Clare, Adam suddenly have superpowers when they wished for it. But when there parents get taken by a mysterious stranger how do they plan on getting them back? By a map of course.Follow Adam, Clare and Eli on an adventure to find their parents.
1. When You Wish Upon A Star

**AN-**Just to let you know this is my **first** degrassi story. I was reading Un Natural by Pho1297(read it) and I got inspired by it.

Character might be OOC

Sorry if you don't like it. _Italics_ are Clare's thoughts for this chapter.

Disclaimer:I do **_not_** own Degrassi. That's good because I will make Eclare always be together. (Which means no drama. I like for the show.)

* * *

><p>Setting: In the summer. Like in July.<p>

No one's POV

They were all staring at the sky. Clare in the middle, Eli on the right and Adam on the left. Laying on the picnic blanket and having a good time.

"I wish I had superpowers"Adam says as he finishes his comic book.

''That would be cool"Eli replies  
>"Clare, if you were a super hero what power would you be?"Adam asks<br>"It would nice to be able to control water. Considering I am thirsty."Clare says and then gets a water bottle out of her bag.  
>"What about you Eli?"Adam asks Eli<br>"I don't know. Probably something like being able to move objects with my mind.I get lazy a lot."Eli replies  
>"So like telekinesis?"Adam says<br>"Yup pretty much."  
>"What about you Adam?"Clare asks<br>"Well I want to have super strength"  
>"Sounds good" Clare says<p>

Clare POV

After a long pause of silence I look up at the sky. I see a shooting star!

"Adam, Eli! look it's a shooting star. Make a wish."I say being anxious.  
>"But I don't believe in shooting stars"Eli says with a slight smirk<br>"Oh whatever. Just make a wish Eli" Adam said before making a wish.

I look up at the shooting stars and close my eyes.

_I wish that I had the ability to control water._

I open my eyes. Nothing.

"What did you wish for?"Adam asks me  
>"It won't come true if I tell you."I say with a smile<p>

Eli looks at his watch and announces it's time to go. Adam and me get inside of Eli's car.

-at home-

Once I get home I take a shower. I feel the cold water splashing against me.

_Why is the water cold? It must be the plumbing. _

I started thinking of warm water then something weird happened. The water turned warm.  
>After my shower I change into my pajamas and think about what had happened.<p>

_Is it the plumbing again?  
><em>_  
><em>But as I get into my bed I thought about the shooting stars.

_What if my wish came true?_

I take out my hand and think about water. In a second there is a thin stream of water coming from my right hand. I stood there in disbelief.  
><em>What just happened?<br>_I take out my left hand and think about water. In another second there is another thin stream of water coming from my hand.  
>"Woah"I said out loud<br>_How is this possible?_

In a matter of minutes all my walls are wet. I look at them and laugh. Then I thought about my special ability.  
><em>What if I can take the water out from the walls?<em>

I think about taking the water out and the water starts making a small, thin river leading to my hand. The water magically disappears into my hands. I go back into my bed to go back to sleep.

_"Amazing" _I say in my head as I fall asleep.

I awaken to the sound of a bird at my window. A tiny bird who looks very thirsty. I get off my bed and go to him(or her). As I get closer I take out my hand thinking about water. When I see the stream of water I give it to the bird. As I look at the bird I think more and more about my ability. Then I remember Adam and Eli. Did they wish for superpowers. I look at my hand and notice that there is no more water. I look through the window and the bird is gone.

But I remember Adam and Eli. I grab my cell phone and call Adam. After three rings he picks up.  
>"Hey, Clare"Adam says<br>"Did anything weird happen to you last night?"I ask him  
>"What do you mean by weird?"He said with confusion in his voice<br>"Well... You probably won't believe me but I think I got superpowers."  
>"WHAT?"Adam said.<br>"Well last night I was taking a shower and the water was cold. So then I thought about warm water and the water turned warm."I say almost stuttering  
>"Wow Clare."<br>"I know you don't believe me bu-"  
>"I do believe you Clare."<br>"How?" I ask.  
>"Something weird happened to me last night too."Adam says in a quiet voice.<br>"What happened Adam?"  
>"Last night I was helping my dad carry boxes for charity and there was one big box and it was really heavy."He paused<br>"Go on"I say  
>"Okay. So it was so heavy that even Drew couldn't even carry it. So they just left it in the garage and left. But when I picked it up it wasn't heavy at all. What do you think happened to us?" He paused again waiting for my reaction.<br>"I think we got super powers when we wished on the wishing star."I say  
>"Ha. That means Eli was wrong about shooting stars."Adam said while he laughs<br>"That reminds me. We have to tell Eli about this."  
>"Yeah. I will meet you at the park we were at last night in 10 okay?"He asks<br>"Sure. I'll call Eli."I say  
>"See you later."He said<br>"Bye" I said and hung up.

I dialed Eli's number and waited for him to pick up. After what seemed like ten minutes he answered.  
>"Hey Eli."I said<br>"Hey Clare. Why did you call?" He asked surprised. But I just ignore it.  
>"We should hang out later at the park we were at last night. Like in ten minutes?"I say<br>"Okay. But Why?"He asks  
>"Just stop asking questions and meet up there. Adam is going to be there. We need to talk"<br>"Sure. See you in ten minutes"

I go downstairs to get my stuff ready. But I hear silence. Complete silence. I thought my parents were home.  
>I call my mom. No answer. I then call my father. No answer.<br>_Weird_

* * *

><p>There you go! My <span>first<span> chapter of my first degrassi story finally finished! I hope you liked it! And sorry if it was bad. I will try to get better. I think that the characters were out of character. Do you think?

Please **Review**!  
>Thanks!<p> 


	2. What Just Happened?

** IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE-I added a little more to the end of chapter 1 to fit this chapter. So please read that part if you haven't.  
><strong>

_Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi. (If I did everyone will be happy in Wonderland)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<br>_  
>Clare POV<p>

I thought about my power as I rode my bike to the park.

But on the side of the road I see an old woman. She is calling out something. As I get closer I realize the woman is actually calling my name. I stop my bike and walk over to her with my bike.

"Do I know you?"I ask her.  
>"I must give you this" She said as she gave me a map.<br>"But why?"I look at the map.  
>"Don't give it to anyone."She says and for some reason I trusted her.<br>"Okay"Was all I could say.  
>"If it gets into the wrong hands bad things will happen."<p>

_That was weird_

I look at the map. It looks like a treasure map.  
><em>Is this some kind of sick joke?<em>

* * *

><p>The park was empty. No one here.<p>

As I waited for Eli and Adam I look besides me and

"Hey Clare!"Adam said  
>"Is Eli here yet?"I ask him.<br>"Yeah he's coming."He says

I look behind Adam and see Eli walking here.

"How are we going to tell him?" I say quietly to Adam  
>Before Adam could reply Eli comes running here.<p>

"Uh. Eli. Can I ask you something?"I say  
>"Yeah. Sure. I need to ask you something too."He said.<br>Eli seemed nervous. Like he wants to tell me something but he can't.  
>"Well, you remember last night?"I ask<br>"Yeah. We had a picnic ."He replies  
>"Yes. But do you remember the shooting star?"<br>"What about that?"He said more nervous than before  
>"Last night Adam and I wished for superpowers."I say quickly<br>"No way!"He said surprised.  
>"Watch"Adam said.<br>Adam walked over to a street light and picked it up. I take bring out my hands and let the water come out.  
>''well I have something to show you."Eli said<br>Eli stares at my bike across the field. In seconds it's in the air and coming closer to us.  
>"You have a power too!"Adam said<br>"Yup. I was scared to tell you. But after what Clare and you did I felt confident."Eli says with a smirk  
>"So what do you think this means?"I say<br>"I don't know but I think this is so cool!"Adam said  
>"What are we gonna do about it?"Eli says<p>

Just then my cellphone rings.  
>I look at caller i.d.<br>Unknown caller.  
>Eli and Adam looks at the i.d. then look at me.<br>"Should I answer it?" I ask them  
>"it's a stranger. so no."Adam said<br>"what if it's something good?"I ask  
>"You never know until you try."Eli says<br>I take my phone and answer it.

"I know you have the map." The voice says  
>"Excuse me?"I say with surprise.<br>I look at Adam and Eli  
>"Put it on speaker phone."Adam said<br>I put the phone on speaker phone.  
>"I know you have the map."The voice said again.<br>"What!"I say even more surprised.  
>"Listen, I have your parents. Not just your parents. I have your little friend's parents too."the voice said<br>All of our eyes got bigger.  
>"So if you give me the map i'll give you your parents."The voice said<br>I paused thinking of what to do  
><em>If it gets into the wrong hands bad things will happen<br>_The voice of the old woman echoes in my head.  
>"No"I say with confidence<br>"What!"Adam and Eli say  
>"shh I'll tell you later"I say to them<br>"You'll regret it."The voice says and hangs up.

"Why did you say no!"Eli said  
>"Calm down, Eli. I did it for a good reason."<br>"What reason is that!"Eli said getting more furious  
>"Before I got here an old lady gave me this map"I say and hold out the map she gave me.<br>I look at Eli's confused face.  
>"Well, when she gave it to me she said if it got into the wrong hands bad things will happen."<br>"So!"Eli said  
>"Eli! You're being selfish! If bad things happen than that means that people can get hurt!"I say<br>"But they have our PARENTS"Eli yelled  
>"You're being selfish, Eli!"<br>"Well than how are we supposed to get our parents then!"  
>"Wait!Guys I think this map leads to something!"Adam says interrupting our argument<br>"What do you mean?"I ask  
>"What if it leads to our parents?"Adam says<br>"Well you never know if you don't try"I say repeating Eli's words  
>"So what does that mean?"Eli asks<br>"It means that we are going to find our parents"Adam says

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2!<br>**AN_Sorry for not updating! I was really busy! I will try to update faster. But school's coming up so when school starts I'll start updating during the weekends. But for now I'll update as much as I can.**  
><strong>Please review! Plus if you have any tips on writing please write a review or pm me.<strong>

I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good.


End file.
